


乍暖还寒（下）

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	乍暖还寒（下）

08.

第二天夜尊来的时候正赶上喝下午茶的时间，店里的人颇多，平常固定坐的位置被别人占了，还有好几个小女孩举着手机偷偷给坐在吧台里安安静静翻着书的老板拍照。

他不耐的“啧”了一声，真想给沈巍身上贴个“私人物品勿碰勿拍”的标签，你再怎么拍他，他也是你永远得不到的小猫咪。

夜尊在去卫生间的路上趁着沈巍不注意闪进吧台里一把攥住了他的手腕，沈巍手里的书“砰”的一声掉在了地上，引来了周围人的侧目，夜尊自是不在意这些的，把还愣着的沈巍拽进了狭小的卫生间里。

沈巍的后背贴着冰凉的瓷砖，愣个神的功夫，夜尊就把膝盖顶进了他的两腿之间，把沈巍的两只手举过头顶摁在墙壁上。沈巍惊慌失措的睁大眼睛，想要挣扎却发现自己根本动弹不得，本来想用法术挣脱出来，但身前人是夜尊，沈巍怎么也不想伤害他。

夜尊的唇擦着沈巍的脸颊，滚烫的气息打在沈巍的耳畔，烧的他脸热心热，身后的尾巴也悄悄的冒了出来。

他一只手摁着沈巍，另一只手去解沈巍身前的扣子，沈巍的瞳孔猛的收缩，可他两只手都被夜尊摁着，什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁的看着自己的项链被夜尊从衣服里扯了出来。

夜尊摩挲着那个吊坠，脸上的表情越来越沉，沈巍知道自己瞒不住了，也不再挣扎，垂着头一副破罐子破摔的模样。

“小骗子”。

夜尊咬着沈巍的耳垂，在他耳边低喃着，膝盖微微向上顶，缓缓摩擦着沈巍身下那物，与此同时夜尊松开禁锢着沈巍的手，下一秒沈巍就软着身子跌进了他的怀里，双手也不由自主的环着夜尊的脖颈。

沈巍被夜尊抵在墙上，夜尊一只手垫在他的脑后，另一只手顺着沈巍的脊背一路向下，摸到尾椎的时候感觉自己的掌心被软绵绵的一团东西顶着，夜尊试探性的捏了一下，果不其然听到怀里人的低声呻吟。

“别…别捏了”。

“尾巴露出来了，小猫咪”。

夜尊细碎地亲吻着沈巍的脸颊，手从身后绕到了腰前，几下就解开了沈巍的裤腰带，束进西装裤的白衬衣也被一把掀起，扣子崩掉了一地，在瓷砖地上发出了清脆的响声，沈巍的衬衫半搭在身上，裤子被褪到脚踝处，而他对面的夜尊还是穿戴的整整齐齐，捏着他的下巴，含着他的下唇，认真地闭着眼和他接吻。

能不能不要这么认真的接吻啊。

沈巍下身硬的发疼，拉着夜尊的手抚上了自己的炙热，他艰难的夺回了自己嘴唇的使用权，双唇似有似无的贴在夜尊的耳边，低声呢喃着，“难受…我难受…”。

“我帮你”。

夜尊握住沈巍炙热湿润的茎身，来来回回加速套弄把玩着，偶尔用指甲轻轻扫过敏感的铃口，惹得沈巍身子一颤，浓稠的白浊射了夜尊一手，他把沾了精液的手指伸到沈巍的唇前，“乖，舔干净”。

“不要，恶心”，

夜尊略带惩罚性的捏着沈巍身后的尾巴，把尾巴探到沈巍的穴口处，软毛来来回回的擦过穴口，很快沈巍的尾巴就变得湿漉漉的，用力一挤仿佛就能挤出水来。

沈巍被挑逗的双腿一阵一阵的发软，双手死死的攀着夜尊的肩膀才没能让自己直接跌落在地上，而这时夜尊再度把手指放到了沈巍的唇边。

“舔掉”。

沈巍乖乖舔干净了他手上的白浊，夜尊满意的拍了下沈巍挺翘的臀部，从裤兜里掏出早已准备好的润滑剂，挤了点到指尖，向沈巍的后穴的探去。

夜尊在沈巍毫无防备的情况下，一根手指猛的刺入他的后穴，沈巍低声呼痛，嘴角紧绷着，发出几丝闷哼，夜尊爱抚的亲了亲沈巍发红的眼角，手指却丝毫没停下动作，不断的在他后穴中抽送着，抽送过程中不知道碰到了哪儿，沈巍的身体打颤的厉害，发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，夜尊了然，指尖抵着那一点揉弄了几下，沈巍的身体逐渐放松了下来，不断向着夜尊的身体贴近。

夜尊又探进去了一根手指，两根手指在沈巍的后穴中胡乱搅弄着，他几乎是被情欲冲昏了头脑，毫无章法的亲着夜尊的唇，夜尊牵着他的手放到自己的裤腰带上，咬着沈巍的唇，声音含糊不清的。

“乖，帮我解开”。

裤子应声掉落在地上，胯下的巨物被内裤包裹着，形状也被勾勒的一览无遗，沈巍颤着手去脱他的内裤，过了半晌才成功的把夜尊的内裤褪了下来，巨大的炙热瞬间就占满了他的整个手掌。

夜尊最后用三指在沈巍后穴中急躁的抽插了几下，然后把沈巍翻了个面，他的双肘撑在墙上，臀部高高翘起，尾巴垂在身后一摆一摆的。

夜尊把阴茎抵在他的穴口打转，沈巍难耐的扭动了几下臀部，换来的是夜尊一记重重的巴掌，“别着急，要不然疼的是你”。

沈巍被羞的眼角含泪，但却又渴望着夜尊能快点进来狠狠贯穿自己。

真是只表里不一的小猫咪。

夜尊在沈巍的穴口处摩擦了十几下，觉得差不多了，便猛地一挺腰，火热的男根撑开娇嫩脆弱的肠壁，缓缓向内挤入，龟头很快就到了肠壁的最深处，夜尊又是一个挺腰，狠狠的撞向了沈巍的敏感点，沈巍向后仰着头嘴里发出了已经不成调子的呻吟，被汗浸湿的头发凌乱的粘在脑门上。

夜尊双手掐着他的的腰，阴茎每次都是浅浅的抽插两下之后再狠狠地捅进去，每次抽出来都会带出几片殷红的媚肉，沈巍的后穴缩的越来越紧，夜尊知道他只是要高潮了。

就连猫耳朵也从黑发中窜了出来，随着夜尊一次比一次猛烈的撞击，猫耳朵也在剧烈的颤抖着。

这时卫生间外传来了阵阵的敲门声，“老板，你怎么在里面呆这么长时间啊，没事吧你”。

夜尊听着门外女孩子关切的声音内心涌起一股邪火，把半趴在墙壁上的沈巍扯到了自己怀里，唇齿舔咬着沈巍的两只猫耳，低声呢喃着，“看来有不少女孩喜欢你啊，嗯”？

说着又是一个深顶，沈巍紧咬着下唇，后穴一阵阵的收缩，在人眼皮子底下做爱的这个认知令他感到了强烈的羞耻感，这种羞耻感同时又给他带来了巨大的快感，压抑不住的呻吟声断断续续的从唇边流出，门外的女孩似乎是听到了点什么，说了一句“注意身体”就从门口离开了。

夜尊勾着嘴角笑了一下，身下的动作倒是不停，后穴深处又开始止不住的收缩着，沈巍颤抖着身子再次高潮，而夜尊又在他的后穴快速抽插了几十下，龟头处喷射出浓烈的白浊尽数交待在了沈巍后穴地最深处，惹的沈巍又打了个激灵。

他的阴茎缓缓从沈巍后穴中滑出，沈巍软着身体倒在他怀里，疲惫的伸出手臂在虚空中勾画了几下，几乎是瞬间，他俩就回到了沈巍的家里。


End file.
